1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various semiconductor devices such as large-scale integrated circuits (LSI) have been used in information devices and the like. A semiconductor device is provided with a power circuit for supplying electric power. When a high-frequency wave is generated in association with the switching of the power source or the clock operation in the power circuit, the operation of the semiconductor device can become unstable. Therefore, it is preferred to use a capacitor having a low equivalent series inductance (ESL) in a power circuit so as to prevent the generation of a high-frequency wave in the power circuit.
JP-A 2006-100682 discloses one example of a capacitor having a low ESL (hereinafter, also referred to as “low ESL capacitor”). The capacitor disclosed in JP-A 2006-100682 includes a capacitor body formed of a dielectric material. Inside the capacitor body, a plurality of first internal electrodes and a plurality of second internal electrodes are disposed alternately in the laminating direction. The first internal electrodes are extended into the middle portions in the respective length directions of first and second lateral surfaces of the capacitor body. On the other hand, the second internal electrodes are extended into both end portions in the respective length directions of the first and second lateral surfaces of the capacitor body. On the middle portion in the length direction of the first lateral surface of the capacitor body, a first external electrode connected to the first internal electrodes is disposed. On the middle portion in the length direction of the second lateral surface of the capacitor body, a second external electrode connected to the first internal electrodes is disposed. On the first lateral surface of the capacitor body, third and fourth external electrodes that are located on the outer side of the first external electrode in the length direction, and connected with the second internal electrodes are disposed. On the second lateral surface of the capacitor body, fifth and sixth external electrodes that are located on the outer side of the second external electrode in the length direction, and connected with the second internal electrodes are disposed. As described above, JP-A 2006-100682 discloses a low ESL capacitor having three external electrodes disposed on each of the first and second lateral surfaces in the respective length direction.